


Don't Look Back

by evilwriter37



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Astrid!Whump, Blood, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fighting, Whump, lady!whump, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo wants Hiccup, and Astrid will do anything to make sure he doesn’t get his hands on him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134545
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Run. Don't look back."

Astrid held Hiccup’s hand tightly in hers. Her legs pumped furiously beneath her. Hiccup was trying his best to keep up, but he was having a bad pain day with his leg, and it was slowing him down. He tripped, fell into the mud. Astrid nearly lost her grip on him, but she slowed, pulled him to his foot and his prosthetic, and kept running. 

Their dragons had been captured. Now, the Hunters were after Hiccup, and Viggo was with them, walking casually, like he had all the time in the world. He probably did. They were completely outnumbered and had no backup. All Astrid had was her axe, and Hiccup his sword, but it was two against ten - eleven if you counted Viggo, which, one should, given his big arms and his large sword. They were never going to make it. 

And Astrid knew this. And she knew that they just wanted Hiccup, that they would kill her and dispose of her, but not him. Viggo wanted Hiccup for his own personal gain, and Astrid couldn’t let that happen to him. 

She stopped, pecked Hiccup quickly on the mouth. Then, she gave him a shove. “Run. Don’t look back.”

“Astrid?”

“ _ Run! _ ” she shouted at him, giving him another shove. Hopefully he wouldn’t see the tears in her eyes.

Looking hurt and conflicted, and feeling a whole bunch of other things, Hiccup gave Astrid one last look, and ran. Astrid pulled her axe from her back, ready to face the Hunters. She could do this as long as Hiccup was going to get away. That was all that mattered to her. 

With an angered yell, Astrid ran into battle. 

  
  


Hiccup stopped behind a tree, turned to look back, breathing hard, chest and legs burning. The Hunters had stopped chasing him to engage Astrid, and she was fighting with all her might. 

But it wouldn’t be enough. One person against eleven…

Hiccup reached for his sword, but then he remembered the desperation in Astrid’s eyes, the tears, the desire for him to get away. She knew what Viggo wanted with him, and he knew as well. Astrid was sacrificing herself so he could avoid being held prisoner and raped. 

Tears running down his face, Hiccup briefly looked up at the gray sky, praying to Thor that Astrid would be alright, and that if she wasn’t, she would make it to Valhalla. His chest hurting more than it had before, Hiccup took off at a run… feeling like a coward.

  
  


Viggo used the tip of his sword to lift Astrid’s chin and make her look at him. She was on her knees, her axe unusable and chopped in half. There were tears in her eyes, on her face, and even though she had been injured, Viggo could tell they weren’t tears of physical pain. 

In her ferocity, Astrid had decimated half of the men he’d had with him. They lay dead, blood soaking into the grass. Some of the other men were injured. 

“We’ll go look for Haddock,” one man said. Though he looked worn out from the fight, he hefted his axe onto his shoulder.

“No,” Viggo said. “No, he’s gone by now.” Hiccup was clever. He would have found a good place to hide, a dragon to use against them. He was gone. He looked at Astrid, and she gave him a steely glare. He could use Astrid to get to Hiccup, to bring him to him. He smiled at her. “Besides, we have what we need.”


End file.
